Spinal surgery frequently uses polyaxial pedicle screws that may allow angulation in various degrees of freedom between the movable screw head and the screw itself. Such screws may have a spherical screw head captured somewhere within the movable head. A uniplanar screw may be provided that allows angulation in one plane but prevents or limits angulation in another plane mutually perpendicular to the first plane.